1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding device and encoding method, decoding device and decoding method, information processing device and information processing method as well a medium, and relates in particular to an encoding device and encoding method, decoding device and decoding method, information processing device, information processing method and medium for providing encoded data capable of being decoded without requiring extra measures or costs.
2. Description of Related Art
Various techniques have been proposed in the conventional art as encoding methods for video, audio, text and other information.
However, the encoded data obtained from conventional encoding methods basically incorporates some kind of extra measure in order to decode that encoded data. Implementing this extra measure in the encoded data increases the overall data quantity and adversely affects the compression rate.
In view of the above problems with the conventional art, this invention has the object of providing encoded data capable of being decoded without an extra measure and further a method for decoding this encoded data without requiring an extra measure.
In order to achieve the above object, the encoding device of this invention is characterized in having an encoding means capable of encoding a first information in accordance with a second information by performing decoding utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.
The encoding method of this invention is characterized by encoding a first information in accordance with a second information by performing decoding utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.
The decoding device of this invention is characterized in containing a decoding means for decoding encoded data in the first information and the second information by performing decoding utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.
The decoding method of this invention is characterized by decoding the encoded data in the first information and second information by utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.
The information processing device of this invention is characterized in that the encoding device has an encoding means to encode the first information according to the second information and output the encoded data so that decoding can be performed by utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information, and further in that the decoding device has a decoding means to decode the encoded data in the first and the second information by utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.
The information processing method of this invention is characterized in that the encoding device encodes the first information according to the second information and outputs the encoded data so that decoding can be performed utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information, and further in that the decoding device decodes the encoded data in the first and second information by utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.
The medium of this invention is characterized in providing encoded data by encoding the first information according to the second information so that the encoded data can be decoded by utilizing the energy deflection possessed by the first information.